PJO Frozen Parodies
by tswift1fan
Summary: Percy Jackson Frozen Parodies. The title says it all. Ideas?
1. Kill the Greeks

**A/N Hi guys. I'll get right to the point. The first verse and chorus I got off of Facebook, but the rest is all from me. This is Octavian's version of 'Let it Go'. It called 'Kill the Greeks'. I'm obsessed with Frozen... So, enjoy**

Octavian's parody of 'Let it Go'  
Kill the Greeks

The Greeks fly high in the skies tonight  
Not a praetor to be seen  
Reyna's left to go find Jason... And it looks like I'm the king  
I hate the Greeks, and I'm in command  
Reyna told me not to charge, but those Greeks I can't stand

"Don't let them in to our camp!"  
That's what I said but Percy is the champ  
Percy let them in, now New Rome's blown up...

GREEKS BLEW IT UP!

Kill the Greeks! Kill the Greeks!  
Let the blood from their bodies leeeak  
Kill the Greeks! Kill the Greeks!  
Show them Romans are neeever weak

I don't care what Reyna says  
Let the war rage on...  
I never liked those imbeciles anyway

Funny how some violence makes everything alright  
And those Greeks that so annoy me, can't get to me tonight  
It's time to see what war can do  
Test their defense and break through  
No right no wrong no rules for king  
I AM KING

Kill the Greeks! Kill the Greeks!  
Let the blood from their bodies leeak  
Kill the Greeks! Kill the Greeks!  
Show them Romans are never weak

I don't care what Reyna says  
Let the war rage on...  
I never liked those imbeciles anyway

My power surges like a flying eagle  
Show them my king-ness is most regel  
Here I come to destroy their camp  
I'm never going back, NEVER GOING BACK!

Kill the Greeks! Kill the Greeks!  
And I'll rise like an eagle of gold  
Kill the Greeks! Kill the Greeks!  
Their precious camp id gone!

Here I come to their dismay  
Let the war rage OOOOOON!  
I never liked those imbeciles anyway

**A/N So there y'all go. This is the third time I've re-written this song and this is the best version. I was originally gonna put it on my bio but then I was like "tswift, what are you thinking? No one reads the bio!" So here you go. BTW just because I wrote this does not mean I like Octavian. I think It's impossible to like him.  
**

**-_-' I hate you too, Octavian**

**-tswift1fan**


	2. Do you wanna Kill some Giants?

**A/N Yay, a new idea. Here's a parody of 'Do you wanna Build a Snowman'. It's called 'Do you wanna Kill some Giants'. **

Percy's parody of 'Do you wanna Build a Snowman'  
Do you wanna Kill some Giants?

Annabeth? *knocks*

Do you wanna kill some giants?  
C'mon, let's go and get our knives  
We almost never fight anymore, come out the door  
Let's go take their liiives

We used to battle monsters  
All the time  
I wish you would come outside

Do you wanna kill some giants?  
It doesn't have to be giants  
*Go away, Percy*  
Okay, bye

*a few hours later*  
Do you wanna kill some giants?  
Or steal Coach's movies?  
I think some action is overdo  
I've started talking to Fraaaank

*Hang in there, goldfish*

It's getting kinda lonely  
All these empty halls  
Watching Festus creek and groan

*Creeeeeeeeeek*

*A few hours later*

Annie, please, I know your in there  
My goldfish's wondering where you've been  
I'm holding your dagger hostage  
I've got blue frosting  
Just let me in

We only had each other  
In Tarturus  
However you spell thaaaaat

*sniffs*

Do you wanna kill some giants?

*Annie walks up*

Percy, what are you doing crying outside my door?

Annabeth? I thought you were ignoring me!

What? No. I was with Piper.

So who told me to go away earier?

*opens door*

*Leo on Annabeth's computer*

LEO! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

*Leo runs away*

**A/N Tada! This is probably the funnest one yet! Thanks for the positive feedback and I need more Frozen songs to make parodies so review!**


	3. Love is Building a Raft

**Ok, doing this one completely by myself. Here's Caleo's parody of 'Love is an Open Door', Love is building a raft. Set in the time where Leo's on Calypso's island. _The oblyque is Calypso _and the underline is Leo**

Caleo's parody of 'Love is an Open Door'  
Love is Building a Raft

Can I just say something stupid?

_I love stupid  
_

All my life had been a series of running away  
But suddenly I was taken to camp  


_I was thinking the same thing. 'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find an escape.  
Don't know if it's the gods talking or your magical map _

_But with you  
__I found my_ escape  
I see your face_  
_

_It's nothing like anything in the past_

_Love is building a raaaaaaaaft  
Love is building a raaaaaaaaft  
Love is building a raaaaaaaaft_

_Love happens so fast  
Let's go build a raft_

_It's_ crazy  
What?  
_We break each other's  
_Dinner tables!

_That's what I was gonna say_

_Never met someone who felt so much like me  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our need to annoy each other  
Only means we're perfect for one another  
_

You  
And I  
_Were just  
Ment to be_

_Say good bye to the pain fo the past  
We don't have to if we build fast_

_Love is building a raaaaaaaaft  
Love is building a raaaaaaaaft  
Love is building a raaaaaaaaft_

_With_ you!  
With you!  
_With_ you!  
WITH YOU!

_It get's done much mroe fast!  
Love is building a raaaaft  
_

_Can I say something_ _stupid_?  
What?  
_Will you come back for_ me?  
Can I say something even stupid-er?  
What?  
I swear it on River Styx

**There you go. This one's kinda corny, more songs?**


	4. It's been Forever

**Haha, you guys are the bomb. I think I'll write a song about... Hazel. She is so ignored. Along with Frank. I like Hazel cause she is the same age as me. Originally I was gona use Frank, but I was like "Duh, Hazel came back from the past. First Time in FOREVER? Make's more sense." Enjoy my stupidiy :P**

Hazel's parody of 'First Time in Forever'  
It's been Forever

My eyes are open, so's the Doors of Death  
I thought I already took my last breathe  
What am I supposed to say?

For years I waked in Asphodal  
Why so I remember it all?  
I didn't know my brother was gay

There are actual real live people  
It is totally strange  
Why am I so scared of this change?

Because it's been forever  
Since I've seen the sun  
It's been forever  
Since I have been loved

Don't know how to use the internet  
But I don't have a phone  
But it's been forever  
And I don't have to be alone

Then I'm here on Argo II  
I'm part of the seven, Frank is too  
But I have to admit, Leo's pretty cuuuute

Now I have to learn magic  
Or this might end in a tragic  
But Piper is showing me the loops

And then we swordplay and talk all evening  
Tell Coach yells "It's time for bed!"  
Maybe the next book we won't be dead

Because it's been forever  
Since I have seen the sun  
Yeah, it's been forever  
Since I've been noticed by someone

And I know it's totally crazy  
That we have to beat giants  
But it's been forever  
Since I've at least had chance

Don't make gold float  
Don't make Frank be goat  
That's what I had to do, before I got in this boat

Over Frank or Leo  
Who do I choose?  
I just don't want them to feel used

But it's only for this war  
(It's only for this war)  
I wanna eat a smore  
(I wanna eat a smore)  
Tell Percabeth to open up  
The dooooors  
(The doooors)

Because it's been forever  
(Don't make gold float, don't make Frank a goat)  
Since I've seen the sun  
(Even though it's yummy cheese)  
It's been forever  
(I got in a flying boat)  
Since I've been noticed by someone

I know it all ends next book  
So my moment shines HoH, look  
Because It's been forever  
Yeah, It's been forever  
Since I've seen the daaaaay!

**Dat probably don't make much sense but whatever. More ideas?**


	5. Half-Bloods are Stronger than Gaia

**A/N Hmm, this one's kinda short, but it's a request. So here we go.**

Leo's parody of 'Reindeer(s) are Better than People'  
Half-Bloods are stronger than Gaia

Half-Bloods are stronger than Gaia, Festus don't you think that's true?  
Yes, Gaia's a dirt face, she destroyed your mom's place, she's just a jerk, not like you

But Gaia is dumber than Half-Bloods, Festus do you think I'm right?  
You may think that's true, but she's older than you, every giant is bad, except you

Good, one Festus, but, um, I'm not a giant. Whatever, let's call it a night.  
Don't let the mosquitos bite

Um, I'm a giant robot dragon. Musquitos can't bite m-  
Everyone on deck: LEO, STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND GO TO BED!

Leo: :(

**I was debating making this 'Robots are Better than People', but it would be too much like the original song. More?**


	6. Picker Upper

**A/N Yay! Finally one with my favorite couple! Here's the seven singing 'Fixer Upper', but as their version, 'Picker Upper'. It's perfect for Jasper because Jason's blonde! Haha, this one was hard to write but I think this is the funniest one since 'Do you wanna Kill some Giants?'**

Jasper's parody of 'Fixer Upper'  
Picker Upper

Annabeth: What's the issue, dear?  
Is it the corny way he flies?

Leo: Or the girly way he cries?

*Jason: Hey! I don't cry!*

Hazel/Frank: Or the pair-shaped, square shaped, weirdness of his sword?

*Jason: What are you talking about?*

Percy: And even though his sword skills make me nauseous  
He always ends up unconscious

The seven: But you'll never meet another guy that always keeps his word!So he's a bit of a picker upper

Frank: A blonde super man!

Leo: He's got a storm horse

Percy: Not as good as my horse

The seven: But, we're all Jasper fans!So he's a bit of a picker upper  
And this we're certain of

Aphrodite: You can live with this picker upper with a little bit of love

*Piper: Mom?*

*Jason: Can we please stop talking about this?*

Leo: No!

Hazel: Is it the way that he can fly

Annabeth: But only for a small time

Leo: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?

*Jason: What?*

Zeus: Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?

Percy: or the way he takes command, even though I'm boss?

*Jason: 1) Who said you were boss? 2) That didn't even rhyme*

The seven: So he's a bit of a picker upper  
He'll fly you anywhere  
Even though it won't always show, you gotta know  
He really cares!  
He's a bit of a picker upper  
But we know what to do!  
We'll let the picker upper go  
On a flight with you!

*Piper: Enough! He's in love with a brick!*

*Seven huddle*

Percy: So he's a bit of fixer upper

Leo: That's a minor thing

Annabeth: The brick's not alive, it's impossible for him to like

Aphrodite: By the way, I don't see no ring!

Frank: So he's a bit of a picker upper!

Hazel: His brain's a bit off

Percy: Get the fiancée out of the way  
And the wedding will be off!

*Jason: Umm, the brick and I weren't engaged.*

*The seven: Gasp! Not engaged!

Percy: That can only mean one thing!

Leo: THEY'RE ALREADY MARRIED!

The universe: Gasp!

Jason: (Face-palm) I'm not married to a brick!*

Annabeth: We're not saying you can change him

Hazel: Nobody can really change

Thalia: We're only saying love's a power that's powerful and strange  
Goldfish make bad choices, if their jealous, mad, or stressed.  
Throw a little love their way

The seven: And it brings out their best!  
He's a bit of a picker upper  
A blonde superman!  
He's a bit of a picker upper  
We're all Jasper fans!

Goldfish: The only picker upper that can pick up a picker upper is

Everyone: True, true, true, true, loooooooove!

Leo: Do you, Piper McLean, take Jason Grace to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Piper: O.O WHAT?!

**AHHHHH MY FINGER HURTS! CURSE YOU, WEED EATERS! This one was HAAAARD. And probably corny. More ideas?**


End file.
